


something in the way you wanna talk

by polarislex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Mutual Pinning, and just done with waiting hahah, baekchan, been a slow ass burn their friends are sick of them, but is adorable, chanyeol is bad at feelings, chanyeol light blue sweater inspired this, give me baekhyun engulfed with hoodies, jongdae and sehun are the best wingman, mentions of drinking, might add more later - Freeform, nct frat boy squad hinted lol, not sure what else to tag rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: Park Chanyeol was never one to just lose his belongings. But for the life of him, he could just not find that damn blue sweater. Or so he believed until he discovers it being worn by none other than his friend and dorm neighbor, Byun Baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	something in the way you wanna talk

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #080  
> Cake Batter: A finds his neighbor using the hood he lost a couple weeks ago. 
> 
> Ahhh, thank you prompter for this prompt - fiddled with a few things, hope that is alright! 
> 
> And thank you mods, for an amazing fest and being oh so patient with me here~~ really means a lot with your patience, and I'm sorry about the constant delays /.\
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

*not edited*

If there was one thing Chanyeol was certain of, it was that articles of clothing most certainly do not just disappear into thin air (and most defiantly not the damn troll that Sehun claimed stole articles from the dryer). Sure, he understood that there was a chance of misplacement; a possibility of having lost it one fateful day; the plausible likelihood that it may have been trashed due to unsavable damage.

But that wasn’t in Park Chanyeol fashion. Ever since a child, certain things _had_ to be in a certain order; his room had to always been neat and tidy, following with an immaculate memory of where everything was kept and stored. He didn’t _lose_ his belongings. Misplace, perhaps (his family used to tease how lost in the clouds he could get sometimes), but they were always found and _never_ articles of clothing.

Yet, here he was, middle of the day and perhaps for the first time in his life, with his room in complete disarray. There was in itch under his skin at the mere sight of the mess, fingers twitching with the desire to put everything back and _clean_. He couldn’t though – no, he was on a mission and he was not going to stop until he found his _sweater_.

It was the sight of the red-haired giant sitting in the middle of the tornado that had his roommates Sehun and Jongdae laughing their asses off, more concerned with taking videos of this moment rather than helping their friend out. A bunch of liars too, given they had told Chanyeol they were _studying_ for their upcoming test.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Jongdae was the first to calm down, having taken a couple of bundles of socks to the head in the process, not even bothering to hide his smirk as he leaned against the doorframe. Sehun had taken his seat on the bed (or so he assumed), still cackling here and there. “I’m sorry…But what is the reason you have totally destroyed your room?”

Chanyeol pouts as he lobs another buddle of socks his way, nose scrunching as it was easily dodged. He was certain he has already explained, _twice_ , on why it looked like a tornado hit his room. That stupid twinkle in his friends’ eyes proved so.

He needed new friends.

“I can’t find my blue sweater.” He finally answered, arms crossed in a huff. “No, it is not in the laundry. No, I didn’t throw it out and _no_ , I did not just lose it!”

This sent Sehun spiraling into another giggling fit, the other two simply giving up on him. Jongdae had the decency to hold back his own laughter (more so at how ridiculous Chanyeol looked whining and pouting with underwear on his head), pinching his nose instead as he tried to think. “It is one blue sweater, and you have hundreds! Is it really _that_ big of a deal?”

“Excuse you, I only have ten and secondly, it is!” The redhead huffed in disbelief, raising to his feet now to go sit on the cackling hyena behind him. “It is the light blue one my sister got me for Christmas last year! It is my comfort sweater, and the one I always wear for test!”

Now, while that stemmed a bit of an argument between Jongdae and Chanyeol about just how many blue sweaters the red-haired boy owned, something seemed to dawn in Sehun eyes as they went all big and a sudden grin spread across his lips. Chanyeol suspicions grew when he suddenly pulled Jongdae close, whispering something in his ear that caused the latter to gasp before giggling himself.

“Hey, can you go get my phone from Baek and Xing place?” The orange haired boy suddenly asked, not really letting Chanyeol even _respond_ as he was suddenly up and dragging the long-limbed boy with him. “I would go but, you know, I’ve got important things to attend to.”

“Sehun, I will literally—”

“Thanks, Yeol!”

And just like that, Chanyeol found the door cheerfully shut in his face with a muffled shout of gratitude ringing out. There was also the distinct sound of the locks turning and a quick realization that he wasn’t going to be allowed back _until_ he got that damn.

Ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous.

Yet, within moment he found himself standing outside an all too familiar door, fist raised to knock yet hesitation came for just a second. He shouldn’t be nervous, but those all too familiar butterflies had erupted with realization that this would be their first contact since the party a few nights ago. A night that was all but still hazy for Chanyeol, yet he couldn’t shake the brush of those sweet lips or the way skin could feel so delicately soft…

They really should have talked sooner, given that they had been dancing around each other for a few years at this point. Chanyeol was still certain he was the first to develop feelings for the business major, but the lines had been so heavily blurred with their friendship that it was quite hard to say. Both, however, seemed to be uncertain and never seem to be able to take that next step _despite_ the whispers that rang about them.

Sighing, he took the moment to knock on the door, wiping his sweaty hands on his sweats and the few flecks of paint from the old chipped door. The campus should really look into getting them replaced, but apparently there was something about the aesthetic and heritage—

“Oh, u, hey Yeol! What’s up?”

Chanyeol couldn’t answer. How could he, when everything in his brain simply short circuited at the sight before him? His mouth went dry as his gaze dangerously wandered, trailing up the shorter bare legs to the hem of the sweater that was far too big as it engulfed his petite frame. Sweater paws were a given, but even his head was hidden beneath the pulled-up hood, finally coming to gaze into those wide, doe eyes and flushed crimson cheeks. A colour that seemed to rest so lovely against the lighter blue colour of the sweater…

Wait.

“Is that my sweater?”

Baekhyun had the sense to look almost embarrassed, hands bunching together now as he looked down at their feet. It didn’t pass Chanyeol at his own little look over, smugness spreading at the way the smaller only seemed to flush deeper at whatever he saw. Not like it was much, just a simple pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, but clearly it was an approved look by the way he rubbed his legs together for a moment and swallowed harshly.

“Uh…yes?”

“Now why?”

“Do you remember the other night?” The bold question caught the red-haired boy off-guard, mouth gaping at the sudden contact as he was pulled into the dorm. The tips of his ear grew warm at the way their fingers interlaced, blindly letting himself be pulled past Yixing (who could only smirk as he waved, just barely catching sight of the damn phone he was supposed to grab) and into his friend’s room.

Just as a gasp was quick to escaped as he found his new position on the twin bed now, eyes bulging as weight came down on his lower abdominal and chest. His hands automatically came to rest on Baekhyun waist, still marveled after all this time that his hands could nearly wrap around and fingers touch. The action seemed to soothe the smaller as his muscles relaxed, not as tight as he was only seconds before.

“Yeol?”

“Sorry, what?” It earned him a soft giggle and look of amusement, taking the chance to shuffle a bit higher in the bed now as he looked up. Sure, he remembers the question, but there was something urging him to get Baekhyun to ask it again – to watch him as he asked, look for anything that might give a hint to it.

After all, they both ignored each other the past few days, not even sitting at the table together to eat with their friends or anything. A strange occurrence, and no doubt one that stirred whatever plot was plotted to get them to where they were now.

“Do you...,” The nerves were back now, lips starting to swell as they were nibbled and gnawed on. Eyes that were normally so bright and playful concealed the emotion the best they could, not daring to look down as they searched the wall for answers. “Do you remember…the other night?”

Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun’s waist calmly, taking a moment to gather his own thoughts and nerves. There was something itching in the back of his mind, possibly a memory that was aching to be seen. Yet, for the life of him, he couldn’t remember. Not fully, anyways.

“Not really. Last I remember clearly was us in the back yard with Jongin and Soo, Sehun and Junmyeon…I think Taeyong and Jaehyun were there? Anyways, backyard and Sehun whipped out the weed and it all went hazy from there.”

It pulled a snort from Baekhyun, causing confusion to erupt at the rather annoyed look that suddenly appeared. Was he seriously about to get mad? All of them had already been well past the point of tipsy with what they had been drinking (which on that note, last time he let Sehun and Jongdae convince them to sneak into a frat party. Those kids were nuts with the drinks they’d make, as much as he loved half of the younger boys), so by the time the joints were rolled, Chanyeol just took a hit anytime it landed in his hand.

Yet, there was something flickering in the back of his mind. Something that caused him to lift a finger to Baekhyun lips, halting whatever was about to be thrown at his face in anger.

Later in the night…He remembers having a handful of Baekhyun; the boy having claimed his lap as his resting spot, taunting and teasing with the swirl of his hips or ghost of a touch on his neck. He remembers the rage of possessiveness as he eyed those around that watched with amusement, some daring to peek at the bare legs due to the youngers skirt riding up. It is what caused him to tie his hoodie around the latter’s waist, daring then to grip those milky thighs near hard enough to bruise…

A quick glance down confirmed that he did, indeed, bruise, the faint outline of Chanyeols mapped out on the blank canvas. That stirred something in his gut as his hands dropped down now, feeling the younger tremble and tighten his thighs around Chanyeols waist and only spurred the older to give a sudden squeeze.

“I gave you my sweater…” He hummed, gut pooling with warmth at the way Baekhyun breathe hitched in response. Nails dug through his t-shirt, clearly enjoying the jolt of pain that came with the pressure over the healing bruises. “I didn’t like the way some looked at you…”

“Looked at me like what?”

“Like they wanted to eat you up.” He growled, forcing himself upwards now into a sitting position. He smirked at the breathy moan that rang out, daring to pull Baekhyun closer now as their lips were only a few centimeters apart now. “Seriously Baekhyun, do you not see it?”

Baekhyun shook his head, noses bumping as he inched closer.

“You are perhaps, one of the most desired men at the campus _and I can’t stand seeing the way others look at you like that._ ”

“Is that why you gave me your sweater?” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side now, a smile ghosting as their lips dared to brush. Taunting. Teasing. _Waiting_. “A silent way to tell them to fuck off?”

“I don’t see you complaining,” Chanyeol was quick to retort, daring to move Baekhyun hips now ever so slightly. It caused him to tighten his grip, arms tightening around his neck as a whimper escaped. “Parading around like you own it already. Didn’t even let me know you had it – I’ve been searching and searching!”

“You could have just checked social media – Jaemin and Haechan got some rather spicy videos of us. Surprised – ah, surprised Sehun or Jongin didn’t show you.”

So was Chanyeol. But given the fact that those four combined spelt trouble for anyone, he wouldn’t be surprised if this wasn’t part of whatever plan they had. He was certain this was a whole scheme after all.

“Mmm, they are notorious for sticking their noses into things they shouldn’t.” Was all Chanyeol offered, purposefully burrowing his head now into Baekhyun neck, lips playful yet firm as they made their mark. “But, I would rather talk about how you seem to have already claimed my sweater as your own.”

The burst of laughter that escaped calmed the atmosphere a bit, Baekhyun head bumping against Chanyeols yet allowing to continue painting constellations on his skin. It spurred the taller on, daring to suckle a bit harder now, especially to hear those sighs escape more.

“Well, I figured this was the only way to get you to admit your feelings.”

“What!”

Baekhyun continued to laugh as Chanyeol pulled away in shock, grinning wickedly as he pushed him back flush with the bed. He didn’t get a chance to move as Baekhyun drapped himself over, a devlish smirk now resting on his lips as his hands caged Chanyeol in. This new position also put pressure on regions that had been long stirred awake, and only seemed to ignite the fire behind those dark, hooded eyes.

“Of course, it had been Sehun and Jongin idea but, I don’t blame them for intervening. I have been waiting for _months_ , Chanyeol. Years, perhaps.” This statement of truth had Chanyeol like a fish out of water, sputtering disbelief at what he was hearing. “ and then I thought, after you kissed me that night and _nearly fought Yukhei_ because he got too clingy for your comfort – hush, you realize he has a boyfriend right?”

“Anyways, I thought that _maybe,_ just maybe you were going to, you know. Ask me out and shit. But then you proceeded to ignore me and avoid me like I was the plague. Rude, if you ask me.”

“So, I asked Jongdae and Sehun for a little bit of help. Bless their souls, so eager really.”

Chanyeol could stare in wonder as Baekhyun went on to explain the plan, right down to the retrieval of Sehun phone (which, apparently he actually did leave behind and this was all devised within the past hour or so). A little menace, that is what he was going to have to deal with.

Yet, was it silly for Chanyeol to somehow to be more in love then he was?

“Did this plan include the attempt of seduction?” Chanyeol asked, earning a swat to his chest as laughter erupted. “What! Baekhyun, you are literally sitting on my dick in only my sweater.”

“I should just leave you hard for the shit you put me through this week.”

“Mmm, but then you would be leaving yourself hard too.”

“I’d get more satisfaction with blue balling you.”

“Really? Bet I could have you screaming in minutes.”

“Bet?”

“Bet. Remind me to make you some tea afterward, _baby boy._ ”

_If the noise complaint and three cups of tea proved anything, Chanyeol did more than just Baekhyun scream._

**Author's Note:**

> hey again! hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudo and a comment - it really makes my day, and keeps me inspired to keep writing! Remember to check out the other goodies in this fest! 
> 
> Once reveals are up, I'll leave my twitter and curiouscat!
> 
> Thanks again!  
> xoxo


End file.
